Life Outside Of Konohagakure
by xXLiLMouseXx
Summary: With his Girlfriend Jade Uzumaki at his side, teenager Tre "psyco" Uchiha steps out of the leaf when things turn for the worst. on his travels he sees new places new things and gets stronger with each passing day, but when he finally comes home...he finds out just how much he's really needed. Centers around my OC. Rated M for lots of things. other pairings included.
1. Introducing Psyco

Hey guys

soooooo yeah this story is about a teen who is sick of life in the leaf and decides to get away from it all.

there are characters from: Adventure Time, DBZ, Avatar, and Naruto. It starts in the leaf and eventually comes back to the leaf

but a surprise will be waiting our hero. there will be OCs after the second chapter so let me know if you want one and where he/she is

from, how tall, favorite food, personality, etc. Woooooooo okay i'm done talking enjoy.

Psyco P.O.V

"TRE UCHIHA IF YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR FATHER THIS INSTANT!" "What?" "You answer us with mam and sir, Tre." "Okay okay what sir and mam." Oh hi the names Tre

Uchiha as you can see I am again arguing with my mom and dad Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. I'm about 18 and about 6'3 and I always wear my favorite bandana my dad gave me as a kid.

It's black with the Uchiha crest all over it (and it's pretty cool). I also have black hair with pink highlights my hair is the same style as dad's, but I chose to just lie the back down instead

of having it point up like his. I often do this so be wary. "Tre..." "Yeah dad?" "Could you please just listen to us instead of rebelling all the time it's all I ask. Now you have school

And your mom and I have to work so i'm stopping the conversation here." By work papa is reffering to his community service haha even after all these years they still barely trust him.

My mom works at a local hospital about a mile from our compund. I go to the new Konoha Collage a block north with my girlfriend Jade Uzumaki, Myles Aburame, Skipper (son of lee),

Tony Inuzuka, Suzie (daughter of tenten), Jason Hyuuga, Violet Yamanaka, Jake Uzumaki, my brother Bret Uchiha, Brenden Akimichi a.k.a. chum chum, Lyle and Jamie Nara, Dwayne Subaku, and Tyrone Subaku.

"Uh oh brubber is in bwig twuble." Oh I forgot to mention my annoying pest of a brother sasuke Jr. a.k.a bubba. "Ohhhhh no shit." "Tre you know not to cuss at your brother." "Sorry

mom...shit! Can I leave I'm

gonna be late for class?" "Yes, and come right home after school." "Yeah." Man they can be really shitty some times, but they're my parents and I love them, but pride keeps me from telling

them so. The leaf has changed a lot scince the war and a lot of people you wouldn't expect got together haha from what mom and dad told me I didn't think Naruto would ever get together

with Hinata. Now that I think of it I guess my mom and dad didn't have that good of a chance either...I still wonder how they got together hmph maybe I'll ask some other time. Then there's

Temari and Shikamaru a loud ass and a lazy ass really don't mix, but it worked out. Then we have Brenden he really dosen't give two shits about anything he's one of my homies we got into

and out of a lot of shit together, but his life isn't all fun and games he and his dad Chouji fight all the time, like fist fight all because Chouji thinks he was an accident. Also there's Myles

he and his dad always go to the valley of the end together, because the first hokage was like Shino's role model or something, but they never tell me so I just put it into the back of my

brain. Now Tony is the wild one of the group always trying to prove to Jade he's the better man, but I always end up kicking his ass. Then there's Suzie and Jason I may be the only

one who knows this, but I think they like each other. Then we have Skipper he's always trying to train with everyone of us and he's pretty damn good I might add. Violet is not as

loud as her mother she's actually kind of quite and kind of cute I think she's so quiet, because of her dad , yeah that's his name noone knows what his

real name is except Ino, but she won't tell nobody nothin. Then Lyle's sister Jamie is just like Temari Sensei a pain in my arse. Then her two cousins Tyrone and Dwayne are polar

opposites Dwayne is always running his mouth and Tyrone keeps his shut. My brother Bret is always trying to ditch school with me and Jade so he can go spit some rhymes with

Killer B and Dwayne always brings his ass along with him, but if they die i'm not responsible. Now there's Jake, Jade's brother he's kind of oblivious to everything around him

whenever somebody is pissed at him or throws a fit at him he just smiles and acts like it's not even happening I don't think I've ever seen him without a smile on his face. "Tre! Hey Tre!"

"Babe." At last I see her in front of her house I walk up and give her a peck on the lips, a triditional thing we do when we meet each other. And she just blushes hahaha even though

she tries to deny it she acts just like her mom when Naruto kisses her, but that's what I love about her. "So

Tre you ready for that test?" says Jade. "Shit I forgot about that test." POW right in my mouth. "What the hell Jade?" "You know I don't like it when you cuss." "Oh yeah sorry." After a few more minutes walking we run into that animal...Tony. "So Tre I-" "You know full well nobody, but my mom, dad, senseis, and Jade call me Tre you know what I prefer to be called.

"Yeah Psyco." Now if you thought Tony was calling me a name then you're wrong my nickname is Psyco, because I can get real crazy on missions, especially when Jade gets hurt then 99.9% they end up dead.

"Thank you." "Now as I was saying I hear there's a big test and not the one you think in 's class.(A/N you'll see why they call him Mr. lol later.) "Then what other test ?" "Beats me Psyco."

"Hn." After walking some more we ran into Skipper, Suzie, and Jake they were just talk talk talk. They talked so much I could've written a Novel. Then after several more feet (which felt like miles.) we reached the school. "Bye Jade see you next class." Then we did a short kiss. "I love you 3." "I love you too." Once everything was situated I did my regular routine of looking like I didn't give a fuck about anything going on. Like the guys staring at me with envy, and the girls staring at me with lovestruck eyes.

"OKAY i'M NOT IN THE DAMN MOOD SO THIS SAY IS GONNA BE HELL!" "shit...Temari's always like this." "Alright today we are gonna learn about some hokages." Hmph this would be Myles's kind of class. Okay the first hokage died by:

A: exhaustion

B:old age

C:fighting someone

D:Osteoporosis

'Well...PICK ONE KIDS." ***sigh*** looks like I have to save the class again. "He died in one of many wars fought in Konoha." "That...That's right and that's not even one of the answers...Tre how do you know this?"

"I study I guess." "Well I-" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIING! "That's all for class today now get out you brats."

Next class Mr. LOL it's a stupid and long class, but Jade is there so it won't be that bad. "Okay class hehehe today we will be taking a test *snicker * and it will decide where you go in life." Okay sounds easy enough.

"But hehehe hahaha! Here's the catch the two smartest kids will not be taking the test which are: Jade Uzumaki and Tre Uchiha." I was kinda glad I wasn't taking this stupid test i'd just get doctor like my others scince that is what I want to be.

"Now hahahah Jade and Tre's grades were so high they are being moved to different schools!"

"Wait you mean we're moving to a school together right." "Nope hehehehe you are being moved to an all boys academic school and an all girls academic school!"

After that I looked at Jade and she seemed to be crying I didn't know what to say about this at all I can't be moved away from her I love her too much. So I'll need a plan to get us out of this and my only options are to stay and get moved.

Or leave the village ***gulp*** why am I so damn smart *sigh*.


	2. Psyco's Resolution

**Hello it's mouse again I really hoped you enjoyed chapter one because here's chapter two:D. Sorry for all the English names I didn't know or feel like doing any japanese names I just hope it's not a prob. Well chapter two!**

Man I'm screwed...me and Jade have to be sent to seperate schools, because of our intelligence. It's not my fault Uchihas are just blessed with knowledge of our village. And it's not Jade's fault her intelligence is better than everyone elses. Who the hell does Mr. Lol think he his.

Man if I were hokage i'd-

Whait a minute "THAT'S IT!" "what's it?" "Jade I just figured out how we get to stay in the same school!" "Really?! How?" "I'm gonna talk to the man in charge of this village." "Uhhhhh Tre I don't think my dad will be any help." "Why not?" "Becuase what if he wants us to split up?" "Pssssssh your mom and dad love me." Trust me I really didn't know what was gonna happen you see Jade's right her dad isn't very predictable, but I was sure if anybody could help us it would be him. "Don't worry Jade I know your dad will say yes." After that sentence I gave her a little kiss on the cheek so she'd calm down.

"Now go home I'll talk to your dad." "Okay."

I had no idea what was going to happen, but I arrived at the doors of where I was heading. "No I didn't order any missions for your group." "Then what are they talking about hokage?" "To heck if I know." "Well hokage I'll give them a stern talking to." "Okay dismissed." Wooooo okay now that he's gone time for me to ask the question that will probably save Me and Jade from moving. "Umm Naruto?"

"Hmmm Hey Tre how you doin?" Loud as usual. "Nothing much, but i'm just gonna cut straight to the point..." "Yeah?" "Soooo I was in school today and suggested me and Jade get moved to smarter schools." "Wow my baby's going to a prestigious school! Hinata has to hear this!" Naruto moved to his phone faster than I've seen anyone move, but thanks to him being older I was faster. I quickly stopped him. "Tre what the farkle are you doing?" Farkle? Anyway, "In all do respect hokage I'd like to ask your permission to..." "Stop I don't want to hear another word..." Shit... "If you want to marry Jade all you had to do was say it no need keeping me in the dark.

"I don't want to marry Jade...yet. If you'd let me fucking finish maybe I could tell you." "Hey watch your mouth Tre." "Sorry I wanted to ask if me and Jade could be moved to the same schools instead of different ones." "Oh Tre...I have no power over that." "What the he- what do you mean you have no power over that you're the fu- you're the hokage." "I know, but the council have power over schools and junk I'm just in charge of villages, this village, the people, and this shitty paperwork." "Then let me talk to the council." "Sorry Tre, but you have to-"

"Let me talk to the council." "It's not that easy! You need to file some paperwork, get it confirmed with me, make sure they are free, scheduling, and send an email heck they don't even read some of them. And they always call me a boob..." Ha boob. "Please Naruto." "My answer is no." "Fine thanks fo- wait...didn't you say shitty a moment ago?" "Yeah why?"

"Ha you are the hokage and the father and husband of people who forbids cussing." "Haha so what they don't know won't hurt them." "Really they won't know?" "Where are you even going with this Tre?" I then pulled out a tape recorder I use on Jade to make her do stuff and I just so happen to have it on record. Haha I really am an Uchiha. "If you don't give me a meeting with the council I'll play this in front of Hinata." I pressed play. "Shitty paperwork." "Shitty paperwork." And I played it for minutes.

"Tre you'd better not or I'll rasengan you through the wall!" "And what kind of hokage would that make you...And i'm sure Jade and Hinata wouldn't like it." "Shoot. Ummmm okay how about free ramen!" "I don't want any damn ramen I want a meeting." "Hahahaha." "I'm sorry did I miss something?" "You don't have the balls to play that recording."

"Oh really." And just like that I was out of the room in a flash with Naruto behind me. "Tre! Get back here!" "Ha! In your dreams old man!" As cocky as I sounded I knew he'd catch me I mean he is the yellow flashes son. I needed a diversion. Aha! "Hey little girl the hokage." "Really? Yay! Can I have your autograph!" "Oh god. Yeah sure." Just then a huge crowd of kids came saying they wanted his autograph. "CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" I knew I was in the clear Naruto's house was just up the street. So I started walking and thinking what life would be like without Jade...most likely very crappy. "Well Naruto's house." Right before I could touch the knob Naruto tackles me outta nowhere then disappers.

Yep. Shadow clone. "Hehehe gotta love shadow clones! Now they can't hear your little recording. Yep looks like I beat you like I beat your dad all those years ago." "What recording?" Hmmm haha I there's Hinata I have an idea. "What recording?" Naruto rolled his eyes then said, "You know the one of me saying shitty!" Bam right in the back of the head. "You siad what Naruto?" "Oh haha Hinata darling I just ummm." "I'll talk to you later so go back to the mansion." "Okay dear." "Hahaha fooled him." "Tre why were you blackmailing Naruto." "Because Hinata sensei me and Jade are being moved to separate schools and I don't want to leave her." "And let me guess Naruto said no." "Yeah." "Well I know what it's like not being on the same team with the one you love...so as first lady of the leaf i'm confirming your meeting with the council." After flashed a smile just as beautiful as her daughters I gave her a giant hug, "Thanks Hinata sensei!" "Just don't get smart with them." "Okay you got it!" So I ran off back to the compund today went from bad to good in a heartbeat.

Now back home to tell the good news and even though I get my meeting and such. I still have one obstacle to pass...home.

**Well I hope you liked it. Thanx luv you and review!**

**Next chapter: The council 0_0 lol jk.**


	3. Household Issues

**Sorry! I know i'm late, but thats only because fanfic was being a bitch for a few days...so yeah. Chapter 3. :) **

**Psyco P.o.v**

**Hahahaha i'm in such a good mood right now! Not only might I be able to stay with my babe in the same school, but I also get a meeting with the council of the leaf! So I might be able to get my dad to be a regular citizen. This day is awesome. **

"**Well here I am after an hour of walking." I had just arrived outside of the Uchiha compund and mom and pops are gonna be upset I can feel it. I pulled out my key shaped like the Uchiha fan to get in the compound and the reason I have a key is because there's like this massive gate my dad added to the compound for "protection." "Welcome to the Uchiha manor what is the password?" "What the hell? When the fuck did we get an automated gate!" *sigh* "Ummmm Uchiha Clan?" BEEP "Shit...ummmm how about Itachi?" BEEP "What the fuck is it then?!" "To check password Uchiha, Sasuke must be present." "Oh alright then...TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!"**

**BEEP "*cough* "This is weird being my own dad and all, but okay what is the password you damn gate." "scanning...", "My cute little cherry blossom." "The fuck...corny." "Okay My cute little cherry blossom." Ding. Well dealing with that bitch ass gate I can finally go in. "MOM...POP I'M HOME!" "Psyco where have you been?" my mom asked. "I had to check some things out...sorry." "What kinds of things did you have to check out?" my dad asked being all demanding and shit. "I was told today that Jade and I would have to move to different schools so I went to talk to Naruto about it." "And what did the dobe say?" "He said it wasn't in his power to do anything about it." "What does he mean there's nothing he can do about it? My mom asked. **

"**He says it's up do the council." "So what are you going to do Psyco?" my mom asked. "I requested a meeting with them, but Naruto said no. So, I recorded him saying shit and played it to Hinata, she then proceeded to give me a meeting and Naruto a stern talking to." "So...you mean to tell me...that you are going to this meeting alone." My dad asked like something was wrong about the idea. "No...I was gonna bring you and try to get you to be a regular citizen." "Oh Psyco..." My mom said all sad-like. "Mom? What's wrong." "Son." My dad said. "Don't waste that on me." "Why the fuck not?" "Because there's someone else you should use that citizenship for..." "But dad...it's our last one!" "Tre..." My mom said softly. "Hmmmm?" "You know that little sister you always wanted." "Yeah why?" "She's almost due." "WHAT REALLY MOM...T...THAT'S GREAT!." "I knew you'd think so." "So Tre I want you to take your mother to the meeting instead." "Okay I will." "Oh!." Mom said surprisingly, "Dinners done." "Good I'm starving." Well this is perfect eating dinner with my family and my little sis is on the way and to top it all off my only love might get to stay with me. "So besides Tre how was everyones day?" My dad said. "I got a raise." My mom said. "Honey that's awesome." Then my dad leaned over and kissed my mom on the cheek earning a slight blush from her. "Well mwy day was good I gwot twee stars on my paper." Bubba said. "That's great sweetie." due to mom's pregnancy she couldn't really go over and kiss him on the cheek so she gave him an air five. "Yep. And I bet they skipped Tre because his dway was crap." "Actually you little gerbert eating piece of shit we already talked about it and it was great by the way. And go learn to talk before you speak to me." "TRE!" my mom yelled. "What he fucking started it." "Up to your room!" "Okay okay." I knew not to fuck with her even though she's pregnant she'll fuck you up. When i'm pissed I'll usually go out on my balcony and look over Konoha I started doing this when there was a robbery on a street and I was able to stop it, because I was the only one saw it going on.**

**Man I have butterflies in my stomach I have this meeting for the sake of Jade and mines relationship and the citizenship of my little sis. "Psyco..." "Holy shit...Jade? What the fuck are you doing here?" She didn't even answer or hit me for some reason. She just started kissing me and I didn't even think twice about it I started kissing her back.**

**The next thing I knew I had taken her shirt off and she wore a sexy cherry patterned bra. And then I took her pants off and as I guessed she wore panties that matched her bra. But something about this didn't feel right and before I could strip down I asked again, "Why did you come here?" "I came to ummm-." Her voice it didn't sound like Jades. REALEASE! In a puff of cloud smoke I was shocked at who stood before me...**

"**VIOLET WHAT THE FUCK!" "Ummm hehe hi...Tre." OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS HER DEAL! "Oh my god Violet why did you just do all of that knowing full well that i'm already dating Jade. And I thought you liked Lyle." "Well...yes I did like Lyle, but I love you." "Wha-." "Just hear me out Tre please..." Shit I had nothing else to do, but let her talk.**

"**Ever scince I first met you all I could think about was you, I wanted to be with you sooo bad Tre you have no idea...but when SHE came and you asked her out before I could ask you out I was heartbroken...but I didn't worry about it, because most teen relationships last for about a year or so. So there I was waiting for my time, but when you struck your third year anniversary I was through with waiting so I devised a plan to get with you." "So hold on...you were basically keep that Jade transformed state forever?" "Yeah pretty much."**

"**What were you gonna do with Jade?" "I don't know I was hoping to just cross that bridge when we came to it." And before I could respond more shit goes down. "Hey Tre I stopped by because my mom said you got a meeting with-" She stopped dead in her tracks just seeing a half-nude Violet in my room was enough she took off just as fast as she came in. "JADE!" Grrrrrrr 'You reakky fucked up this time Violet." **

**That was the last thing I said to her before jumping out the window, chasing after my one and only love or loved...**

**/**


	4. Forgiveness

**Okay. I know what you're thinkin fast update, but that's what my readers want so piece.**

Psyco P.O.V

"Jade...JADE! Slow down!." Oh my god I've been chasing her for miles. If anything we may be out of the village...I need to tell her that Violet turned into her and started kissing me. Hey! It looks like she's slowing- BAM! "Down..."

Normal P.O.V

Jade had stopped suddenly and punched Psyco right in the stomach and after a silent "down" Psyco plummeted to the ground 20ft below. Then Jade walks out of the shadows and says, "How could you?"

"Jade...I didn't know it was Violet..." Psyco was able to say while coughing up a little blood. "WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS TRE?! YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELEIVE THAT YOU THOUGHT VIOLET WAS ME!? OUR HAIR IS SOOO DIFFERENT!" Jade was furious, but Psyco was smart. "Look look look look look I have proof." Psyco said a little releived. "Oh yeah what proof do you have?" At that moment Psyco pulled out his tape recorder and pressed play, then Violets voice played and said, "Yes I did like Lyle, but I love you." "Oh my god..." Jade said shocked. The recording kept playing.

"I wanted to be with you sooo bad Tre...you have no idea, but when SHE came and you asked her out before I could ask you out I was heartbroken, but I didn't worry about it, because most teen relationships last for about a year or so." "Psyco...please stop..." "But when you struck your third year anniversary I was through with waiting so I devised a plan to get with you." After a long pause Psyco spoke up.

"So Jade...her plan was to turn into you and stay you forever she didn't acoount the fact that I would know if it was you or no-" Before Psyco could finish Jade jumped on him causing him to stumble back and fall onto a tree. No words were said just muffled sounds due to the exchanging of passionate kisses.

If you ask me I think she's forgiven him. So they spent the rest of that night in a forest enjoying each others company.(A/N. They're not having sex in the woods just making out).

Psyco P.O.V

***opening eyes*** "Huh? Owww shit that's bright! Hmmmm Jade? She's still asleep amd her top is off hahaha looks like I got carried away." After sitting for a few more minutes Jade started to move. "Psyco? Why is it so cold out?" she asked. "It's not...your top is off." "WHAT! I told you last night not to!" "I'm sorry I just got carried away." "*sigh* It's okay." "Yeah. Wait? What's today?" "It's the 4th why?" "Jade get your shirt back on so I can take you home." "Okay." After she put her shirt on a picked her up bridal style and lept from building to building. "Psyco why are you going so fast?" Jade asked. "Sorry I have somewhere to be." "Oh. Okay." Finally I made it. I dropped Jade off in her room and laid her down she was still tired. I placed a small kiss on her forhead and lept out the building.

I proceeded to rush to the Uchiha Manor I quickly and I mean QUICKLY yelled "MY CUTE LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOM!" The gate dinged and opened when I went in everybody was eating breakfast. "Tre where have you be-" I didn't let my mom finish she was already dressed waiting for me so I grabbed her hand and sped out the door. Hahaha my dad looked pissed he couldn't kiss her before we left. And my mom did too. I rushed to the hokage mansion so Naruto could take us to the council...just think after this meeting everything could go good or bad, but I had a plan if the council said no. It was a risky plan, but a plan indeed and little did I know that this plan would change me and Jade for the better.


End file.
